


Farewell

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Goodbye Old Friend, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“睡吧，Spock，睡吧。愿你梦到宇宙间星辰千万，旅途中浩瀚无边。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> 在陡然得知LN爷爷去世消息的今天，这篇文对我而言有了新的意义，所以将它从随缘移到AO3这里，再次表达我的哀思与敬意。结尾那句Jim对Spock的告白如今成了我最想和LN爷爷说的话，愿您永存星辰之间，LLAP

  
Spock大使一百七十岁之后果然像他的父亲一样患上了Bendii综合征，虽然由于他人类的血统这比一般瓦肯人要来的早得多。他再也不能控制住自己人类的那一面，每天都在床上翻来覆去，绝望的任凭一生的自控在短短几个月之内毁于一旦。新瓦肯上没有像他这么大年纪的瓦肯人，他们根本处理不好Spock大使的病症，而Spock一生的自尊也不允许自己现在的样子被别人看到。  
  
他现在只想着一件事，见到这个宇宙的Jim Kirk，把自己那些曾经来不及说出口的话亲口告诉这个叫做Jim Kirk的人。就算他不是自己的t'hy'la，他们都有着同样的katra。  
  
他挣扎着从床上爬起来给Kirk发了通讯。企业号此时正骄傲的在宇宙的另一端翱翔。星联提前一百年发现了贝久虫洞，于是企业号作为星联的旗舰被派往伽玛象限考察。  
  
他在视频中忍不住声音颤抖。“Kirk舰长……Jim，请你尽快回来……见我最后一面。”  
  
他知道自己的Bendii综合征已经是晚期，就算是24世纪的医学也救不了他的父亲，何况他现在身处23世纪。他不仅控制不住自己的情感，连眼睛都快看不见了。就像那次可汗差一点毁掉企业号时，在反应室里的他睁着双眼却一片黑暗，他看不见自己的爱人，也触碰不到他，他只能隐隐约约的听到耳畔的声音，听着那个人叫他：Spock。  
  
不知过了多久，他一直都躺在床上。因为病痛的原因他已经丢掉了计算时间的能力。几天？几个周？一个月？他不知道。但是他知道如果Kirk真的接到了自己的讯息，那么这些时间足够他赶回来。他躺在床上背朝门口，白色的长袍被汗水打湿。他时而痛苦的呻吟着，时而暴躁的咆哮着。没一个人敢接近他。  
  
不知多久，在半梦半醒间，他听到了门滑开的声音。  
  
“Kirk舰长……是你吗？”他保持自己的声音，颤抖的问道。  
  
进来的人没有说话。  
“如果不是的话……那就给我滚出去！”他的暴躁又无法压制的涌了上来。  
  
可是门口的人没有动身，反而朝他走了过来。Spock想起身看看这究竟是怎么了，可是没有别人的帮助他很难翻身。于是他只能一动不动的躺着，直到那人走到他的身后。  
  
温柔而冰冷的手，轻轻地贴在他发烫的额头上，正是记忆中的温度——Jim Kirk的手。Spock松了口气，缓缓闭上眼睛，感受着额头皮肤上不同于自己那六十岁的t'hy'la的手。这双手柔软，年轻，只在握相位枪的地方有几个小小的茧子。  
  
是双年轻人的手。  
  
Spock松了口气，可又在同时觉得莫名的心痛如割。他顿了顿，深吸一口气，然后突然开始哆哆嗦嗦的讲了起来。他讲着自己一开始是如何倔强的拒绝舰长的友情，如何再后来期待着每晚的3D象棋比赛，如何在出任务时拼死也要救他的舰长，如何在五年任务结束时痛苦至心死的回到瓦肯修习高灵亚。  
  
他将这一生没说出口的话都在此时脱口而出，他是如何爱Jim，却又因为瓦肯人的自律从未说出口过，一直等着，等着，等着那最好的时机，等着他们退休之后能真的在一起，在爱荷华的小农场，骑马，劈柴，养条小狗。直到他去了克林冈母星参加会议，让他的t'hy'la一个人参加了企业号B的处女航仪式。  
  
他还讲了自己是怎样在罗慕伦工作，行走在危险中却甘之如饴，直到某个晚上感受到了他的爱人一闪而过的气息，才知道自己错得那样离谱，浪费了整整八十年的时光，再一次失去了Jim……  
  
他说着这些，感受到热泪从眼角滑下打湿了床单。  
  
那双手缓缓地擦过他的眼角，为他擦干了泪水。紧接着身后那个年轻人俯下身来，在他的额角上布下轻柔一吻。  
  
“睡吧，Spock，睡吧。愿你梦到宇宙间星辰千万，旅途中浩瀚无边。”  
  
于是Spock大使在他年轻爱人的呢喃中宁静的闭上了眼睛。  
  
一周后新瓦肯为了这位没有任何亲人却为新瓦肯的建立作出卓越贡献的老人举办了葬礼。在葬礼上庄重致辞的是企业号上的大副Spock，而站在他身眼圈通红的人是年轻有为的Kirk舰长。他们刚刚从伽玛象限赶回来，昨天傍晚才抵达新瓦肯。


End file.
